


The Missing Book

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “I can’t find it Cass,” came Jyn’s weepy voice from the bathroom. “I’m going crazy and I can’t find the book!”Cassian rushed to Jyn and found her sitting on the toilet. She was holding back tears, so Cassian knelt in front of her. “Which book amor?”“My mom’s cooking book,” Jyn wiped tears away. “You know, the one she hand wrote? I was planning on making dinner and I wanted a recipe from there, but I can’t find it! I turned the house upside down and… nothing!”





	The Missing Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event. Prompt # 5 "I might just kiss you."

“¿Qué carajo?” Were the first words out of Cassian’s mouth when he got home. He stood in the doorway, just looking at the chaos that he could see. He set down his briefcase and he removed his coat and scarf, hanging them near the door. “¿Jyn, amor?”

“Oh thank fuck you’re home Cassian!” Came Jyn’s voice from somewhere in the apartment.

Cassian walked in, looking around the mess. It was like a tornado had gone off inside, and he knew quite well said tornado’s name: Jyn Erso. “What did you loose this time?”

As Cassian walked in, he began to pick up the mess. Cassian did so automatically, because he knew that Jyn would take her sweet time in putting the apartment back together. Fortunately, none of the larger furniture had been moved - thank goodness for little mercies.

The kitchen was also a mess, the small shelve they had for cooking books was empty, all the books laid on the table. The pantry had been ransacked and hastily shoved back together. Cassian shook his head and left the kitchen as it was - Jyn could clean it herself.

Cassian made his way into their bedroom, and he could see from the open door from the office they shared and the guest bedroom that, neither room had escaped unscathed.

Cassian looked stop at the door frame of their room and cringed. It was a mess. “Jyn, _what_ has you in such a state?”

“I can’t find it Cass,” came Jyn’s weepy voice from the bathroom. “I’m going crazy and I can’t find the book!”

Cassian rushed to Jyn and found her sitting on the toilet. She was holding back tears, so Cassian knelt in front of her. “Which book amor?”

“My mom’s cooking book,” Jyn wiped tears away. “You know, the one she hand wrote? I was planning on making dinner and I wanted a recipe from there, but I can’t find it! I turned the house upside down and… _nothing_!”

“Come amor,” Cassian spoke to her gently, helping her up and pushing her towards their bedroom. “I am sure the book will appear soon enough. Maybe in your rush and worry, you missed it. Come, rest and let me make some hot chocolate.”

Jyn let herself be led to the bed and fell down. “The chocolate sounds nice,” she spoke, clearly upset and she nearly crawled upwards and rested against their headboard. “If you add some spice to it would be lovely.”

Cassian smiled at Jyn, “Of course. Now rest, don’t worry about dinner, we have leftovers.” With that, Cassian left her alone and went back to the kitchen, gathered all the ingredients for Jyn’s chocolate - they always had the items at hand - and got to work.

But as Cassian was stirring the chocolate, “Wait a minute!” he muttered to himself and reached for his phone. The shot Bodhi a quick message, telling him that his response was needed as soon as possible. A few minutes later, Bodhi replied with the answer and Cassian felt himself relax. Cassian shook his head and thanked Bodhi for his quick response. Once the chocolate was done, he served it on Jyn’s dragon mug - her favorite - and went to give it to her.

“One hot spicy chocolate for one Jyn Erso,” Cassian smiled as he gave her the mug. “And some good news. I kind of remembered that you had loaned a book to Bodhi a last week, and..”

“And…?” Jyn asked him as she blew on the surface of the chocolate.

“And as it turns out, the book you loaned him? Your mom’s recipe book.”

Jyn froze, _“Are you serious?!”_ At Cassian’s nod she felt an immediate relief, she had not lost it! “Oh Cass, I might just kiss you right now! I was already fearing the worst and… ugh, God, I can’t believe I forgot I loaned it to Bodhi!”

Cassian laughed, “If it makes you feel better, _I_ didn’t remember either. It was just a stroke of good luck I guess?”

Jyn, already feeling much better, drank her chocolate in peace as Cassian changed out of his suit. “Sorry about the mess.”

“That’s fine,” Cassian said as he pulled some sweatpants. “I’ll help you clean it up. In fact, I already did some picking up when I got home. That’s why it took me a while to see you.”

“Oh. You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, but don’t let go to your head mister!”

Cassian laughed at his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. “You’re not half bad yourself.”

Jyn punched him in the arm, “Oi! I’m the best you’re ever going to get!”

Cassian shook his head, but the smile on his face betrayed his humor. “I don’t doubt it. Te amo.”

“I love you too, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> “¿Qué carajo?” = What the fuck?  
Amor = Love  
Te Amo = I love you


End file.
